


What Is Mine

by Traynor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traynor/pseuds/Traynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke, laying in bed late at night is both worried about his uncle's intentions towards his sister and lusting after her himself.  With his uncle sleeping soundly and his mother out of the house, he creeps into Bethany's room.  Too overcome with his own desires Garrett while watching Bethany sleep, he seizes the opportunity to have her for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8832.html?thread=33315712#t33315712) on the dragon age kmeme.

The whole house was dark. Gamlen was snoring from the far end of the room Garrett and he shared. Garrett had been trying to fall asleep for hours, with no luck. Once or twice he'd started to drift off, but something Bethany had said earlier in the day wouldn't get out of his mind. He'd feigned sleep when his uncle had stumbled in, listening closely in case Gamlen had gone for his sister's room like she said he so often did. 

Garrett was not immune to the way his little sister had grown up. He'd spent his better years protecting her from leering men in Lothering, and he hated the though of his uncle's bloodshot eyes staring at her. The letch had more than once mentioned what a pretty coin she might go for at the Rose. While the comment had been unwelcome, they'd been in dire straits then, and Garrett had brushed off the mention of it. Forgotten it altogether until tonight in fact, remembering the shudder of Bethany's voice when she'd told him about Gamlen earlier in the day. 

His imagination had gotten away from him in the dark hours of night. It was all to easy to lay in bed and think of Bethany in the next room. He'd seen her sleep often enough the sight of her came quickly to his mind. He knew well the white shift she wore to bed. Since their time in Kirkwall she'd had to loosen the laces in the front just to continue to make use of it. She'd nearly outgrown all of her clothes since they'd left Lothering. They weren't exactly living comfortably in Kirkwall, but they worked hard and had enough food to eat regularly. Mother promised when they had the coin, Bethany would have new clothes, but until they could follow Bartrand on his expedition, all their coin went towards making that trip.

As he lay in bed, Garrett's mind had traveled nearly every inch of that shift. He had traced the edges over and over, pretending the soft roundness of Bethany's curves were just under his fingertips. In the thinking of her, he'd nearly drifted off to sleep. 

And then Gamlen had come home, grumbling in his stupor about his losses at the Rose. Pretending to be asleep had saved Garrett a tirade about the prices, for which he was thankful. But his uncle's long pause in the room on the otherside of the door had kept Garrett on edge. He'd waited with stilled breath, hoping to catch his uncle trying to sneak into Bethany's bedroom. Only the old man had merely stumbled into their room moments later. And by the time his uncle had found his own bed, he was nearly snoring already.

That left Garrett wide awake, with the thought of Bethany fresh in his mind. Rekindling the image of her in nothing more than her night shift, had both his mind and his now throbbing cock relentlessly awake. As though possessed by the thought of her, he could not keep the sleeping image of her out of his mind.

His sister was sweet and pure, delicate as the open laces on her shift. She was kind to him, even when he spoke sharply to her in return. He hair had grown past her shoulders since they'd been in Kirkwall and she'd told mother that she was loathe to cut it. It reminded her of better days, she'd said. Garrett had taken that as though it reminded her of their lives in Lothering, when Carver and father had still been alive, days before the war when they'd all been happy. Garrett hadn't said, but he was glad she had kept it long, it framed her face nicely, even made her look a bit older than her eighteen years. 

Sweet and pure though she was, he knew that Bethany did not necessarily think herself so. She'd taken to asking questions of Isabela, of Fenris, even of himself when there was no one else there to answer. Even if she did not, or choose not to, Garrett remembered the days when they'd all been younger, when they and Carver would spend long afternoons in the woods near their home. Carver and Bethany had been curious little creatures, and Garrett had enjoyed his role as the older, wiser brother. It had been Garrett that had introduced Carver to Peaches when he'd been ready, when soft caresses and tender kisses in the forest had no longer been enough for any of them.

She'd never mentioned it, and any thought that he might have had about it since they left Lothering, had died with Carver. 

Until Garrett found himself in bed in the dead of night, rubbing his throbbing cock through his breeches. And there was really only one way to find out how much Bethany remembered of those younger days, or to know if her skin felt as soft as he imagined it must.

Quick and quiet as the rogue he claimed to be, Garrett stole from his bed, and crept across the room. The door creaked slightly as he opened it and slipped into the next room. By the fire, his mother slept on the bed Gamlen had set up for her, their mabari, Jack, at her feet. Jack's eyes lifted groggily as Garrett moved through the room towards Bethany's door. Garrett lifted a silencing finger to his lips and Jack's head lowered once more with a quiet _whuff_ of air.

Bethany's door was quieter than his and Gamlen's, making no noise at all as Garrett slipped into his sister's room. He stood on the otherside of the door once he'd pushed it closed behind him and listened to the soft sound of Bethany sleeping. 

She slept like she hadn't a care in the world: with soft sighs every few breaths as though in her sleep she only stared at a beautiful painting, or a lovely dress. Garrett grinned at the sound of her and let his eyes adjust to the darkness of her room. Once he could make out the outline of her on the bed, he crept forward, using the sight of her as a guide through the room. There was little else he could make out, the lightness of her skin in the darkness and just above her blanket, a peek of fabric and loose ties over her breasts. 

Bethany stirred once as he moved, rolling forward with a heavy sigh. Her breath hitched once, seizing Garrett's heart in the brief silent moment before the rhythm of her sleep continued again. By the time he was at the side of the bed, he could nearly make her out completely in the darkness. Even if he could not see her under the blanket, his mind filled in the places by memory.

Breath heaved her chest and Garrett watched wide-eyed where the fabric of her shift should have been over her chest. In her sleep the ties had come undone completely. Were there a light to see with, Garrett knew the show of her breasts unbound by fabric would've left little to the imagination. He cock twitched at the sight and he scrubbed a hand over it, sighing at the brief surge of pleasure that went through him. Even in the darkness, the sight of the real Bethany did things for him that his imagination could not.

His empty hand went to the blanket she had tucked under her arm. He tugged at it slowly revealing just how much Bethany's shift was not covering. He fought the temptation to press his tongue to the mounds before him by sweeping his gaze up towards Bethany's sleeping smile. 

Her lips were parted slightly, open enough that Garrett thought he could fit a finger between them. They curved up, her cheeks puffed and the corners of her eyes crinkled; she was happy in whatever dream she was having. From experience knew that her dreams were more often cruel than not, and he found his own smile widening in reflection of hers. She sighed softly, the sound more purr than whimper and Garrett briefly wondered what could make his dear sister so pleased. 

He even envied her that happiness a little, and countered it by imagining that it was him that so pleased her while she slept. Beautiful Bethany perhaps remembering those better days, younger days, where she'd happily and hungrily put her lips to his as though she might drink him down. Garrett let out a soft groan of his own, his thoughts putting those pretty lips of his sisters on him again. As though driven by his need, Bethany stirred in her sleep, her mouth moved but she said nothing.

Moved by the shadow of her darting tongue behind her lips, Garrett lifted his fingers to her lips. He caressed her bottom lip with his thumb and she obliged him in her sleep by wrapping her lips around it and sucking on it. Her mouth worked around his thumb once, then twice before he drew it out. Slowly, he lowered his fingers over her jaw and neck, drawing them down until they met the fabric barely hiding her breasts. She rolled with the movement, arching into his hand with a low moan as his thumb pushed aside her shift and found her nipple underneath. 

He paused there to see if his sister would wake. A smile flashed and then was gone again. Garrett used his other hand to draw away the rest of her blanket, tugging roughly to remove it from one of her hands near her waist. Below, his sister's turning in her sleep had lifted her shift to her thighs. With the blanket pushed down to her feet, he let his hand travel back up, a soft caress over her leg and pushing her shift up until he could see the outline of her smalls beneath.

Bethany rolled with the movement of his hand, her shoulders moving back until her legs were side by side and her breasts were nearly out of the shift completely. She was open to him and Garrett took his hand from her legs to scrub at his breeches, his hand hard against his cock. He let out another soft groan, eyes lifting to find Bethany's but she was still asleep. He listened intently to her breath, waiting to hear a change, but there were only pauses as she moved and it spurred him onward in his exploration of her. 

His fingers wrapped around as much of her breast as he could hold, and he flicked her nipple with his thumb, feeling it pebble with the motion. He leaned against her bed, pressing himself against the edge so that he might use both of his hands and still sate the throbbing between his legs. He lifted her shift, slipping his hand in her smalls and letting his fingers slide down the soft mound of hair underneath.

Garrett pressed himself to the bed, lowering his mouth to Bethany's breast and tonguing her other breast with a languid stroke. Her nipple hardened as he exposed it to the air before closing his mouth around it again. In her smalls, his fingers scissored between her folds. In her sleep, Bethany sighed and Garrett rocked his hips against her bed at the sound.

At her breast, he suckled, his other hand squeezing gently to feel the softness of her other breath against his palm. Finding her slick to the touch between her legs already, Garrett moved his hips again against her bed, swallowing down the groan in his throat. Bethany's hips rocked softly against his hand, and Garrett let his head roll back at the sensation. At the absense of his lips on her breast, Bethany chest rose, her back arching away from the bed. She groaned softly and all too clearly, he could hear the whine in her throat, missing the touch of him. Her hips rocked against his hand, and he slipped his finger inside her with a heavy sigh of his own.

He would've never imagined this, the feel of his sister against him, rocking with the motion of his hands. It was maddening: the sounds she made and the way she seemed to crave his touch. Needing more, he removed his hands from her in a single swift motion to undo the laces of his trousers. As soon as his stiffened cock was free of clothing he crawled up onto the bed, knees on either side of Bethany's. He yanked at her smalls, pulling her legs free of them, until she was open to him. 

Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to the subtle mound between her legs, feeling the soft curls of her under his lips. He lifted himself up again a moment later, the relentless throb betwen his own legs urging him not to dally with kisses any longer. He drew her closer to him by her hips, watching in the darkness the mounds of her breasts as they swayed with the movement. 

Pressing himself to her, he grabbed his cock and stroked it as his sister stirred with a soft, needy sigh. He could not see her face in the shadows, but no glint of light from her eyes stared back at him, and so he pushed forward, with a gentle thrust into her. His hands grabbed her hips as he leaned over her and rocked his hips to bury himself inside her. She writhed beneath him but did not cry out, but he let out a soft growl for the both of them.

Swift, he drew himself back from her, feeling the slick heat of her tight around his cock. He delved deeper into her with another thrust until his sister had taken all of him he had to give. Garrett lost himself in her, in the feel of being surrounded by the warmth of her, by the soft exhalations of her breath mingled with his own in each movement. He pretended that she was awake, and he smiled down at her as he filled her up again, and again.

He was close already, feeling the thrilling rise of the moment and the thrill of coming inside his sister. Fantasies rose on the rocking of his hips, of his dear Bethany swollen with child -- his child. He bit back the gutteral sound that accompanied such a thought.

A moment later, there were hands on his. Cold, curling fingers pressed down on his hands, holding them tight against Bethany's hips. He peered into the darkness to find her watching him, a twisted smile in place as her hips bucked. He felt the incredible heat of her tightening around his cock, the friction raising gooseflesh on his chest.

"Garrett," she sighed. "Oh my dear, dear brother."

He paused, buried deep inside her, and lowered himself until they shared a breath between them. "Bethany?"

He could not see the blue in her eyes, but he could imagined the doe-eyed look on her face, cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Maker, Garrett, don't stop."

He made up the distance of the breath between them and caught her lips in his. Bethany replied, her tongue sweeping over his lips until he parted them for her. She rocked her hips against him and he replied, withdrawing only to thrust inside her again. She growled into his mouth, tongue pressed against his and withdrawing to catch his bottom lip between her teeth.

Garrett murmured her name into her lips. 

She let her head fall back against the bed, and arched her back. He took the opportunity to catch one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard as he thrust inside her again. 

"Yes," she whimpered. "Garrett..."

He lifted his head even as he rocked inside her again, "Maker, Bethany. You taste --" he pressed his tongue to the valley between her breasts, letting the _so good_ fade against her skin.

Bethany sighed tilting her hips down and drawing him into her with a squeeze of flesh he wouldn't have imagined she knew how to do, but was grateful she did. 

Garrett groaned as the feel of her built around him and he was ready to come. "I'm--" he panted-- "You taste so good, Bethany."

Bethany whimpered, rocking her hips back again. She rose up to meet his lips with hers. "Garrett," she whispered and he dove into her again, mouth crashing against hers hungry for the taste of her.

Her hands reached for him, pulling him closer until he was nearly flat against her chest, driving his cock deep into her with each rock of their hips. She groaned into his mouth and it rumbled through him until he was nearly bursting.

"Fuck, Bethany," he growled, breaking their kiss. "Fuck. If I'd known--"

"Known what--" she panted with gasping breaths as he grunted with the rising pace of the way they drew together. "--brother dear?"

He paused and grinned at her, baring his teeth. "I would've fucked you so much sooner."

She let her head fall back to the bed, shoulder pressing into the mattress and locking her legs around him. Garrett thrust into her as fast and as hard as he could, the bed creaking under them.

"Beth--" he groaned, unable to hold out any longer. "I'm coming."

He barely heard her whisper, "Come" in return before he spent himself inside her. Bethany's legs tightened around him, as he bucked his hips one last time and he felt the sharpness of too much pressing around his now sensitive cock. He withdrew from her.

For a moment, he considered laying down next to her, but the bed had little room for his sister, let alone the both of them side-by-side. He rose up from the bed and retrieved his pants from the ground, stepping quickly into them. Bethany reached for him, catching his hand in hers for a moment before he pulled it free. 

Thinking he knew not what to say to her if he stayed, Garrett leaned down for his little sister. He drew a hand over her body, caressing between her legs, thumb sweeping through her dark curls. Slowly, he made his way up, over her belly, still covered by her shift. Pressing his palm flat to her belly, he imagined again how his sister might look with child. He could easily imagine the way her breasts would hang heavy, the rounded curve of her belly. Motherhood would fit her, he thought. 

"Garrett?" Bethany whispered to him in the darkness. Stirring, he continued, moving his hand over her breasts, playfully rubbing his thumb over each of her nipples to feel them stiffen again at his touch. His sister giggled and swatted his hand away. 

Leaning down, he took her sweet, languid smile before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, then her nose, then her eyes. As he did, he swept hand over her brow, sweeping back her hair from her face. 

"Sleep, sister of mine," he whispered.

He moved quickly and quietly as he'd entered her room he was gone again. On the otherside of the door he took a deep breath, listening to the rustling movements of his sister in her room. A moment later all was quiet again, and he stole past Jack, and his mother and into the bedroom he shared with Gamlen.

As he climbed back into his own bed he stared into the darkness where Gamlen's snoring originated. He sneered in the direciton of his uncle, pride settling along his spine as he lay down at thought of Bethany. _Let him try,_ Garrett thought. _Let him try to take what is mine._


	2. What is Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after her brother roused her in the middle of the night to fulfill his own lustful desires, Bethany does the same, joining Garrett in his shared bedroom with Gamlen while their uncle is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to write a follow-up to this since I wrote the first part so long ago. Finally, I've returned to it with a new chapter from Bethany's point of view after Garrett has left her room. Gamlen also gets some screentime in this piece.

It had been impossible for Bethany to sleep after Garrett left her room.  Long before she'd put her hands on him, she been awake, even long before he'd even climbed atop her.  She'd waited, eager to see where her brother was willing to go while she pretended to remain asleep.  Garrett was not the only one that had remembered those long gone days in Lothering fondly.  Yes, they had been younger then, it had been gentle and innocent then, not the rough, needy thing they had just done.

But Bethany was not so innocent as she had once been.  More than once she had dreamed one of her brothers might come to her that way.  She knew them better than anyone did.  If their lives were to be one of hiding and solitude, she knew she could keep them happy inside it. 

After Garrett snuck from her room, she had sighed softly and put a hand between her still trembling legs.  Had it been fear or caution that had taken her brother away from her room so quickly?  She doubted that it was inexperience, though perhaps it was only selfishness that had left her throbbing but not sated in her bed.

She considered following after him.  Imagined sweetly laying beside him in his bed until he dove a hand between her legs and caressed her completely.  She wanted to claim his mouth with hers while his fingers played within her, found the warm places inside her that had spilled wetness over her own hands too many times.  She wanted it, but unlike hers, Garrett's room was not his own. 

Going to him meant the risk of waking her uncle she'd heard come home.  The way Gamlen leered at her was daring, it was equal parts unwelcome and stirring.  Though she was loathe to admit it she enjoyed being recognized for the woman she was, not the girl she'd been.  Gamlen didn't know that girl, he only recognized the shape of her curves and the flush in her cheeks, and she suspected he said the things he did because he knew a small part of her liked the attention.  Only it wasn't her attention she wanted.

Still the mere thought of what more Garrett could do for her, and the thrill of him taking her where her uncle might know she'd finally been claimed by someone that was not him (never him) had her hands sliding once more between her own legs.  If she could not have Garrett again tonight, she could think of him. She could use the slickness of his seed spilled in her to quicken her own fingers, to trace the path his tongue had taken around her breasts, between her folds, and where he'd briefly flicked his tongue inside her.  Her back arched with the memory and she squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple hard as she slipped two fingers inside herself and sighed. 

It took no time at all to find herself on that precipice of pleasure where Garrett had taken her when he'd been on top of her.  Her fingers were little solace for the loss of his thick, hard cock inside her, but they would have to do for now.  She came at last in waves, biting down on her lower lip to keep from crying out for him.  More than once she whimpered softly at the pain where she squeezed her breast, bit her lip and craved him to fill her up again.  She slept for a time, waking at a dream of him, fingers still between her legs.  She woke enough, rubbing softly at herself until she came again and then slept once more.  Even with the rounds of sleep and arousal, she eventually tired for good, having filled up on memories of him and his touch, and her own hands were too fatigued and her body too raw to bring herself to orgasm again.

In the morning she woke to a disarray of blankets and clothing, her shift bunched around her waist, breasts and sex exposed, her sheet covering little more than her toes.  It was more than enough evidence to know that she had not dreamed Garrett in her bed, nor the hours she'd spent satisfying herself after he was gone.  She washed and cleaned herself thoroughly, though many places on her were still sore, her breasts slightly bruised, her bottom lip plump and red.  She went about her morning, then her day as normal; Garrett and Gamlen were long gone from the house before she woke and she and her mother busied themselves with cleaning, mending and cooking.

In the evening she cursed Gamlen for remaining home, but rejoiced when her mother agreed to dine with old friends in Hightown.  Leandra was still working with anyone she had once known to garner the favor for their estate in Hightown.  When she was out, she often stayed overnight, both enjoying the company of her friends home and unwilling to travel the dangerous streets alone.  Bethany stayed in her room until she heard Garrett come home in time to see their mother safely to Hightown.  Her brother smiled at her, but said nothing aside from a quiet greeting before following leaving.  She waited in her room for him to return, praying that by the time he did, their uncle would also take his leave of them.

Garrett returned, but even as their own dinner was finished, their uncle made no move to leave.  Bethany cursed him to herself, sending pleading looks to Garrett in the hopes he might find a way to get them alone.  Bedtime came too quickly, with long yawns and a furrowed brow of frustration.  Every one of her muscles was tense with need, she felt like it was taking every part of her to keep from pressing kisses into the hollow of Garrett's neck, or pulling his hand between her legs under the table.  Though she hated to leave him, she needed badly to be anywhere else, to at least be free of the sight of him.  She politely announced her intention for bed, saying so with a pointed look at her brother.  If he took the hint, she could not tell. 

In truth, Bethany could not be sure that the previous night's activities meant any more to Garrett than a simple night of need fulfilled.  It wasn't as though they'd talked about it at all, or said more of anything than the hushed whispers of any lovers in the dark.  If he wanted her again, she could only wait and see, and for that she needed to find another way for them to be together again without their uncle's watchful and glaring eyes.

"Goodnight, Bethany," her brother said as she was closing the door to her room.  She thought there was a lilt of something more there.  She hoped there was at least; maybe it was only that she wanted to hear his need for her as much as she felt her own.

Her room was dark and quiet and beyond her closed door were only the shuffling sounds of chairs and the clicking of Jack's claws.  Before long she heard the door to Gamlen and Garrett's room closing and she sighed, and collapsed onto her bed in a pile of blankets and disappointment.  After listening awhile longer and hearing nothing more, Bethany gathered her nightshift and changed into it.  Out of habit, she pulled the ties over her breasts tight as she could though it was of little use.  With a memory of the way her brother had carefully worked her breast free of the cloth while he had thought her asleep, she loosened the ties instead plucking them through the eyelets until it was nothing but the shape of the fabric that kept her covered.  Covered, her looking glass showed, but not modestly, the valley between her breasts exaggerated by the way the ties hung loose in the hollow.

She snuffed out the light in her room and crawled into bed, removing her smalls once she was buried under her blankets.  If Garrett returned for her, she would be ready for him and if he did not, then she could think of him with the freedom of movement he'd afforded her hands the previous night.  

Even with her thoughts on Garrett, Bethany managed to drift off in the dark silence of her room.  Wherever Gamlen and Garrett were in the house, they were quiet.  Without other distraction her body bid her to rest, giving her dreams of her brother in her bed, when reality had not.

Her uncle's voice woke her sometime later.  Bethany sat up suddenly, heart pounding at the sound, unsure of what was happening until she heard the muffled sounds of Gamlen's voice once more.  Blearily, Bethany tried to make sense of what was happening, stumbling out of bed only to hear something about 'money' and 'the Rose' and then walls shook as the front door slammed shut.  She sat back on the bed, still half-asleep as her mind raced to catch up with whatever had happened, how long she'd been asleep, and then her eyes were closing again as she lay back down. 

Only... once her heart stopped beating so quickly, she was no longer as tired as she'd been when the sound had started her awake.  Instead, her mind grasped for something she was forgetting, keeping her awake until she realized what Gamlen's departure meant. 

She and Garrett were alone in the house after all.

Slowly Bethany stole from her bed, standing and smoothing her shift down in the dark.  As carefully as she could, knowing that she was nowhere as nimble as her brother, she crept over the creakiest of the floorboards to her door and gently pulled it open.  There was a single light in the main room, but Garrett was nowhere to be seen.  She spared a glance at Jack, smiling and reaching down to scritch his head as she passed him.  His stubby tail thumped the ground once, and then he lowered his head back to the floor as Bethany stood up and continued toward the other bedroom.  The door to Gamlen and Garrett's room was open and Bethany sighed thankfully, still smiling, as she pushed it open softly, just enough to allow her entrance.

If Garrett was sleeping, she couldn't tell.  Her brother's back was to the door and he was curled in, pillow half under his head and if she had to guess, he was clinging to the other half with both hands.   That was how he slept, all long curves tucked in on himself, as though to make himself as small as possible even when resting.  It was no wonder he knew how to keep so quiet when he practiced even in his sleep.  For a moment, she considered not disturbing him at all, even with the ache in her belly that drew her to him.   Then as she stepped forward, the board beneath her toes squeaked slightly and her brother stirred, his legs stretching out as he turned toward the sound.

"Bethany?"  he asked, his voice husky from near sleep. 

She drew close and reached a hand down to him, tugging at the curling strands of hair that were growing long against his neck.  "It's me," she whispered.  "I had to see you.  I thought about you all day."

"You did?  I… I wasn't sure-"  
  
"Shh," she said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.  "Last night," she began softly, "was nice."  She flashed a smile at him, and with the help of the low light from the other room, she could see the gleam in his eyes as they widened in surprise. 

"I wanted you," he admitted.  "So badly, but I shouldn't have, Beth… "

Bethany leaned down and stopped him with a whispered, "Yes," and a kiss.  Breathily she said, "And we should again."  Her free hand grabbed his and pulled it up to her breasts, pressing his warm palm against her shift where her nipples were already hard from exposure to the cool night air. 

"We- we should?"  His hand caressed her on reflex, squeezing softly before he tried to pull away. 

She held his hand firmly in place.  "Please?"  She asked sweetly, smiling and then pulling her lower lip between her teeth and looking at him expectantly. 

His thumb slid softly over her breast and convinced he wouldn't move his hand, she moved hers to his blanket pulling it down and slipping her hand between his legs.  She gathered her fingers around his cock and stroked him gently.  She felt him twitch at each movement and she remembered how difficult it had been for her to lay still the night before as Garrett had touched her.  In her groggy state, she had moved only to offer her body to him, turning as though she might in her sleep, but the dampening of her smalls couldn't give her away the way his twitching member could.  

Bethany kept her eyes on her brother, grateful for the lowlight in which she could see how he looked at her.  His eyes were wide, no longer surprised but admiring.  She studied the angles of his cheeks and the shadows of his lips while his gaze flicked between her breasts and the hand he moved over them, and her lips.  Her bottom lip was held once more by her teeth as she leaned down to him.   His hand slip inside her shift and she looked down to her own chest with a grin as he squeezed her breast and freed it from the fabric.  Stroking her hand slowly she felt his cock stiffen against his trousers and she sent her thumb down the length of it, feeling out the shape of him for the first time.  Garrett raised up to kiss her and she gave up her bottom lip to lightly brush her teeth over his instead.

"Bethany," her brother breathed.  "Oh-"

She moved her hand from his face as they kissed, rucking up her shift so that her legs were exposed.  Grabbing his hand, she drew it away from her breasts and directed him between her legs.

"Last night," she whispered.  "I couldn't stop thinking about you."  His breath was warm on her lips as she spoke, words broken by short kisses as she opened her legs and his hand slipped between her thighs.

"You couldn't?" 

"No.  And I couldn't sleep.  You left me wanting, brother of mine."  She gasped as he guided his hand over her mound of curls, drawing a fingertip down between her folds.  Her back arched and she squeezed her hand tight around his cock as he easily pushed a finger inside her. 

He kissed her, his free hand moving to his trousers to help her with the laces.  His cock sprung free of the fabric and Bethany turned to see him, letting her hand move slowly over him.  Garrett's breath caught and there was a soft moan in it as he exhaled shakily against her ear.  She looked back, smiling and catching his lips with hers, a muffled groan of pleasure into his mouth.  His tongue slid against hers and she kissed him hungrily.  No kiss would ever be enough of him for her.

When they needed breath again, Garrett asked, "What then, did you do?"  He stroked her softly and his free hand grabbed her breasts once more.  He drew up further, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth before asking, "Did you dream of me?"

"Oh," she sighed.  Her legs ached, wanting to spread wider for him, wanting to bow around him.  "I- yes-" she moaned, one of his fingertips drew up the wetness of her and flicked quickly over her clit.  "I- I- touched myself," she breathed.  After swallowing down the dryness on her tongue she said again, "I touched myself and thought of you.  Of your tongue on me, of your fingers in me. "

He bit softly at her breast and then looked up at her.  "Did you?"  He twitched in her hand, and her fingers were slick around him as he let out a throaty, pleased, "mmmm". 

"I did," she said, bobbing her head.  "Until I was asleep with my fingers resting within me."  Her cheeks were warm and if she was supposed to be embarrassed for admitting such things, she didn't feel it.  She felt nothing other than the throbbing need where he touched her, and a steady ache under her skin where he didn't.  "I wanted it to be you."

Bethany drew away from him to rearrange herself, climbing up onto his bed, and settling down on top of him.  His hands returned to her, and she leaned down to press a breast to his mouth, moaning as his mouth closed and sucked.  She felt his tongue swirl around her nipple and his cock pressed hard against her leg.  The dull throb where he no longer touched her grew at the closeness of him and she let his hands guide her over him until the tip of his cock rested between her folds.  Sinking down on him, there was little resistance and she shifted her hips remembering the sway of their bodies the night before.

In unison they groaned as she received the length of him, and for a moment they were both still.  Every part of her felt connected to him as she rested there, breathing deeply and feeling how he fit inside her.  She looked down at him, holding his gaze until she smiled and closed her eyes.  Before she moved her hips she drew in a deep breath and then there was the sliding sound of their bodies drawing away and then coming together again with such force as they might join into one being.  Inside her was a well of fire, her stomach flaring with such heat that she thought she could breath it if she could breathe at all. 

"Bethany," her brother moaned.  "Oh, Beth…" His hands were full of her breasts and eyes still closed, she lifted her face to the ceiling, riding the thrill that came with each sway of their bodies.  Each time he nearly drew out of her, her body mourned it, and then rejoiced in soft, breathy moans each time she felt full of him. 

Her skin tingled as she felt that crest of pleasure within her reach.  Hips tilting she pressed deeply against him, feeling each wave as it tremored through her and where her insides were flame, her skin was nearly ice as she felt the need for release. 

"Maker," she gasped.  She leaned down to her brother, kissing him deeply as he lifted her up with a hard thrust of his hips.  He too was near climax and his groans were husky, his kisses sloppy, his grip on her breasts hard pressing into the bruises she'd made on herself the night before.

"Fuck!" Garrett thrust hard into her and moaned.  "Beth- fuck.  I- I-"  She heard him curse under his breath as he drew away again.

Bethany pressed herself down onto his chest, kissing him deeply and her moans were muffled into his mouth as he thrust fast and hard into her.  She rose and fell, tongue sliding against him, her breath was his breath keeping them connected as she finally felt the hot, wet release of him inside her.  He strained, groaning into her mouth as he came and kissing her hungrily as though he never wanted to be parted from her.

She collapsed against him, her own body still aching for more, even as she felt him sliding out of her.  She clenched, as though she could keep him within her and he sucked in a breath, trembling. 

"Come here," he whispered.  Garrett pulled her down onto the bed, a hand sliding down over her belly and shift and reaching once more between her legs.

Opening for him, his seed wet inside her, he slid two fingers between her folds.  He swirled his fingers around her nub, flicking it with his thumb as he sunk those two fingers inside her until she could feel the rest of his knuckles against her.  She moaned and her back arched, breasts aching for his touch again.  He drew his fingers out and swiftly pressed them back inside her, a moment later adding a third finger with them.  She moaned and could not control the volume of it, hearing it echo throughout the room. 

"Oh- " she gasped.  "Oh, yes."

"Is this- how- you- thought- of me?"  Garrett asked her, punctuating his questing with each thrust of his fingers inside her.

"Garrett!" she cried.  "Yes!"

He bent his head to her breasts and her heels dug into his bed as she rocked her hips against the motion of his hand.  Bethany struggled to open her eyes, to watch him as he lapped at her breasts, as he gazed up at her as he bit her gently and stroked his tongue over her nipple. 

"Will you come for me, sister?"  Garrett whispered.  "Will you dream of me again?"

"Yes!" She gasped and moaned, and then all her breath was gone as she pressed against his hand and her thighs drew together instinctively with her climax.  She felt warmth and more slickness between her legs and around her brother's fingers.  Voice low and deep, she moaned again and Garrett drew his thumb over her clit and then his fingers, swirling around it and then thrusting inside her once more. 

Before she could catch her breath she was opening her legs once more, feeling the waves of trembling pleasure building and building and her moan lengthened, deepened.  Garrett kissed her, swallowing the sound of her and then turning.  Briefly his touch was gone as he pulled her on top of him once more.  She settled down eagerly, feeling him hard against her thigh for a moment before he slipped against her and then thrust inside.

She opened her eyes, catching her bottom lip in her teeth as she rode him to stifle the sounds threatening and lingering on her tongue.   Garrett was taking his time, pressing slowly inside her as he slipped a hand between them and fingered her clit.  (As though she could ever lack in warmth or wetness for him now, or ever again.)  Her eyes strayed to the door at a drawn breath-

"Oh-" she cried.  But her brother did not stop and she bucked with the motion of him even as she stared at her uncle.

He stared at her, saying nothing and standing just beyond the open door, his hand on his own trousers rubbing himself.  His free hand drew to his lips, a finger over them to silence her.

Bethany stared at him, and then Garrett thrust into her with such force her eyes closed on reflex.  Her body bowed at the movement and she gasped as her body clenched around him, the throb of climax in her.  Garrett's hands moved to  her waist, pushing her down on him with each thrust and in the cold air, her breasts were once more eager for a touch.  When she could force her eyes open again, she found Gamlen still watching her, still rubbing himself but his hands had slipped into his pants.  In the dim light she could see the bulge of him and despite herself, she moaned, her body responding to the way he looked at her.

She could never want him.  She could never need him the way she wanted and needed Garrett.  She could never have him inside her.  But at that moment, she was excited by the way he watched her.  With Garrett inside her, she could feel her own slickness growing at the thought of her audience, at how brazen she felt at being watched.

Gamlen nodded to her and undid the laces on his trousers, pulling himself free and stroking himself for her to see.  She bit her lip again and her gaze moved back to her brother beneath her.  Let Gamlen pleasure himself to the sight of her.  He could never have her.  And it was not as if she hadn't known how he wanted her. 

Her brother groaned and she smiled at him, lifting her hands to her breasts, squeezing them in her hands.  Garrett returned her grin.  "Bethany," he moaned.  "Bethany, Bethany, Bethany."  Her name fell from his lips again and again as he thrust into her and she moaned with each crash of their bodies into each other.

"Fuck me, Garrett," she whispered.  "Brother.  I am yours."  She rocked hard against him, spurring him into her with force. 

When she came, it was with a loud moan that sprang from her spell-like.  Her head tilted and her eyes closed and she moaned again, trembling legs and then her brother's voice joined hers.  When she looked at him, his eyes were closed; her gaze flicked up to the door where her uncle stared hard at her, his hand pumping furiously.  And then, she watched as his shoulders spasmed and he shoved his cock inside his trousers to catch the seed that surely followed.   She licked her lips and then swallowed as her attention returned to her brother. 

She sunk down beside him once more, grinning as he claimed her with a kiss. 

"Oh," he sighed.  "I don't know if this is right.  But, Maker, you feel so good."

Nodding against him she said, "Yes.  I could do that again and again."

"What a minx I have made of you," he teased.  "Insatiable."

"I cannot help it.  I want you to touch me again already.  I want you to fuck me again already.  Even if I'm tired and my legs are trembling and I feel raw inside and out."

"Then you are in luck," he whispered.  "I may not be able to be inside you again tonight, but my fingers still work."

Bethany looked over her brother to the doorway, which stood empty once more.  Her eyes closed as her brothers fingers slipped inside her, one- two- three and then he curled them and waited as she sighed.  She was still slick and yet her body wet his fingers again before he drew them out.

As he curved his hand and pushed all four of his fingers inside of her, she bucked against his hand at the feel of him.  "Maker," she breathed.  "What are you doing?"

"If you're so insatiable, sister, I bet you could take even more." 

She arched and Garrett leaned down to kiss her breasts.  "Oh…" she sighed as his fingers drew apart inside her, and filled her from side to side and she didn't think there was any part of her that he could not touch.

He pressed his body against her, shoving a knee against his hand as he pushed his fingers back into her.  She bucked against him, her head leaning back. 

"Bethany?" he whispered between kisses.  The question was soft, meaningful.

He thrust into her and she gasped.  "Yes!"  And then in response, "Yes?"

"You are beautiful, sister.  A beautiful woman." 

His hand slowed, but continued a steady movement in and out, in and out, in… and… out.  Bethany relaxed into his touch, feeling as though she was climbing a tall tower, wind cool against her despite the flush under her skin.  She heard him call her a woman, and it drew a satisfied breath from her. 

"Garrett," she breathed.  "Oh…"

"I want you so much.  I have… since those kisses-"

"Mmm."  A breath.  "I dreamed-  I-  Oh, I dreamed of you…"

"Good," he said.  His beard was rough against her shoulder as he nuzzled her neck, kissing softly behind her ear.  "I want this to be our little secret.  I want you-"

"Yes," she gasped.  She clung to him, fingers weaving into his hair as his fingers teased her, slowing further and circling her clit, pressing gently into her, drawing lazily, swirling circles inside her.  He was drawing her out, letting her climb the tower higher and higher until she was light-headed and her breaths were shallow.

"I like this.  I want more of this.  It'll be our little secret."

"Ours," she whined.  "Yes.  Yes.  Oh, Maker!"  She cried out and the orgasm hit her so suddenly she nearly screamed.   Her moan slid out of her like a shaky breath, such a tone it might've been a meditation for the Maker, and then Garrett took it into himself with a kiss.

She moaned again, softer this time, into his kiss.  Yes, this would be their secret.  Only for her there were two secrets, hers with Garrett, and the small knowledge that Gamlen knew.  _Ours_ , Garrett had said.

"Our secret," she whispered against his lips. 

After a moment, his fingers twitched inside her and she cried out again, sensitive and unsure if it was only her body or her mind that wanted more.

"Sated?" her brother asked.

She took a deep breath.  "Yes," she whispered.  "For now."

They lay quiet for a long time, gentle kisses and soft caresses finally carrying them to sleep.  Some time later, Bethany woke and the house was completely dark.  Garrett stirred beside her and she kissed him. 

"I should be in my own bed," she whispered. 

He nodded lazily and nuzzled against her.  A moment later he shifted so she could climb out of bed, and then he turned back towards the wall and curled up. Her shift fell to the floor as she stood.  As she bent to gather it, her gaze went to Gamlen's bed across the room.  It was nearly too dark to make him out, but there was a shine that drew her attention.  As her vision focused, she saw that his eyes were open and he watched her intently.  She watched as his lips drew back from his teeth in a greedy grin, and he shifted in his bed, as though moving to stand.

Bethany quickly grabbed her shift and pulled it back up, shoving her arms into it forcefully.  She took slightly more time with the top, her breasts loose as her eyes went to Gamlen's bed where he was now sitting up.  She covered her breasts and pulled the ties tight.  As much as she wanted to bend down and kiss Garrett before she left the room, knowing that her uncle watched she decided it was better to get into her room. 

She moved quickly, but there were steps behind her and as she pushed her door open, a hand pulled her arm and she stumbled back.  Gamlen pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her.  Gasping Bethany stared at her uncle as he leaned down and put his lips to the side of her throat.  She felt a soft breeze and heard him draw in a long breath, sniffing her neck.

She felt his free hand press against her belly and with pressure he slid it up and cupped her breast.  "I heard him," her uncle whispered.  "He's right, you are a beautiful woman."

Turning her head, she looked away from him, and his hand squeezed until he found her nipple and rolled it between his fingers.  He pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and then she felt his hot breath and his slick tongue against her throat.  He licked her, and his hand slipped inside her shift to cup her breast.  He bent down to take it into his mouth and hummed quietly against her skin.

Despite herself Bethany's eyes closed.  However long she and Garrett had slept had not been long enough to take away the electric feel in her skin.  She still ached for touch, responded to it, and she felt the growing heat between her legs. 

Maker, she would not be taken by Gamlen.  Her brother, she loved.   
Her brother was hers, and she was his.  
 _Ours_ , they had said. 

Their uncle might know the truth, but he could not have her.  She gathered her strength and pressed a hand to his forehead, pushing him away from her. 

"No."

"Ah," Gamlen said, pulling away.  "Such a tease.  Let me look, let me come into my own trousers, but I cannot touch?"

Through clenched teeth Bethany struggled away from him.  "That's right," she spat.

He growled softly and his teeth bared in a grimace or a grin, she couldn't tell and didn't think one was so different from each other when he leered at her like that.

"Go to bed, Uncle.  I am not yours for the taking."

"We'll see about that," he said.  "Perhaps soon enough, you'll give it up instead."

Her words were harder as she repeated.  "Go to bed, Uncle.  Be content in what you have already.  You'll get no more from me."

Bethany quickly wrenched herself away completely and slipped into her room.  She rested against her door, leaning against it in fear her uncle might barge in anyway.  There was alcohol on his breath still, and she could not ignore the stiffness he'd pressed against her leg when he'd leaned against her.  If he was so hungry for her, she would have to stay against the door, or cry out to wake Garrett. 

There was no telling what her brother would do if she woke him.

She waited for so long she felt herself drifting off as she sank down to the floor, her back still pressed to the door.  When she shook herself awake she stood and peeked out into the other room.  Jack lay on the other side of her door, stretched out with his head facing Garrett and Gamlen's room.

"Good boy, Jack," she whispered.  His tail thumped the floor and he whuffed softly against his paw.

After her heart and breath slowed, she made her way to her bed and lay down, letting her thoughts turn to more pleasing things.  Even with Garrett a room away, her body was still warm like she still slept pressed against him.  She thought of the way he looked at her as he spasmed and came inside her, of the sound of his release and how full she felt of him.  She rested her hands against her belly as her eyes closed, and thought of how nice it might be if they were able to move out of Gamlen's horrible shack.  In Hightown, in an estate such as the Amell manor house, she and Garrett would be able to be together.  They could share a room, a bed. 

Their secret would be safe in Hightown, their mother would never need to know.  There would be more than enough time and space for them to be together.  And then her brother could look at her each day openly, she could watch him touch her with daylight streaming through open windows.  With the image of Garrett's admiration in her mind, and dreams of sunlight on her skin, Bethany finally settled to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written much for the kinkmeme, but I am still slightly surprised that of all the pieces I've written for the Dragon Age fandom, this piece seems to be my most popular. When it hit 1000 notes (which is a lot for me) I thought I'd thank you all for your attention and return to this piece to add this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far.


	3. What Is His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany comes home, expecting Garrett to be waiting for her. When he's not, she makes herself ready for him, knowing he'll be home soon. Only it's Gamlen that finds her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected this fic to be the hit that it seems to be, but I'm thrilled that so many of you love it. Since the beginning I've wanted to do something more with Gamlen, and his interest in Bethany (and a part of the original prompt). So that's what I brought to this chapter. I hope you like it... or at least that I wrote it. It's okay if you don't like Gamlen, he's especially creepy here (sorry).

It was late, dark and Bethany knew she should have taken Aveline's offer of an escort home.  But Garrett had promised to meet her, promised that he would be home while they had the house to themselves, and Bethany didn't want to risk Aveline's questions.

Mother had planned to be gone more of the evening at some fancy Hightown party and by the time she would get home, Garrett and Bethany could have enjoyed each other several times over.  There were small favors to be found in mother's search for social standing and the renewal of old friendships.  At least she had the courtesy to be gone most evenings, even if she wasn't aware of the opportunities she was affording her children to spend time alone together.

Finding time together was becoming a frustrating nuisance.  Since he'd seen them, Gamlen had taken to fewer nights at the Rose, choosing instead to stay at home where he could leer at Bethany, or stumble into her room while she changed or readied for bed.  Bethany hadn't told Garrett that Gamlen had seen them, or that he'd found her in the next room on her way back to her own bed.  She didn't want to worry her brother, and she was almost concerned what he might do to their uncle if Garrett considered him a real threat to her, or to their relationship.  In a way she was flattered that Garrett wanted to keep her not only safe but also, to himself.  On the other hand, she was perfectly capable of handling Gamlen.  Bethany had been hiding herself from unwanted looks her entire life, even if before they had only been to keep her magic hidden instead of her body.  Still, she could deal with one more -- uncle or not.

Nights like tonight were too few and far between, as their need for money continued to grow.  Everything she and Garrett earned went into saving for their trip to the Deep Roads with Bartrand, and nearly every spare moment had to be spent on jobs that could earn them more.  Not too mention the fact that her brother had developed the almost endearing habit of helping each of their new friends with personal problems, which it seemed often led to bigger ones, and they nearly never paid.  Bethany liked their friends, but on top of everything else, spending time with them left little time leftover for she and Garrett to explore their burgeoning relationship. 

If they could have safely shared a room or a bed without risking their mother's questions, maybe it could have been different for them.  But that wasn't an option, especially in so small a house with their uncle's eyes constantly on them.  Garrett promised that when they managed to afford moving back into the Amell manor in Hightown, things would change.  At least in a home so large they could be together and escape notice.  Besides, Gamlen would never follow them there, and if for no other reason it was an attractive idea for that one.

Bethany reached home without incident, only to find it dark and empty.  She called out for Garrett as she lit the torch by the door, but no answer came.  She huffed, cheeks reddening with frustration.  This was the third night this week they'd promised each other a night alone and Garrett hadn't been home in time.  Two nights ago, Bethany and Garrett had announced a trip to the Hanged Man with the intention of spending the evening with friends, in the hopes that their uncle would take himself to the Rose in their absence.  It had worked too, and they'd been half-dressed in Bethany's room desperate for each other when Leandra had returned home early from some afternoon engagement.  She hadn't noticed their disheveled appearances when they greeted her, only assuming they'd just returned from some day's work before she arrived.

She didn't know where her uncle was, but he'd made several comments throughout the day about some card game at the Rose he wanted to attend, and knowing mother would also be gone, she and Garrett had made tonight's plans.  Only he was nowhere in sight. 

Walking home she'd thought about her brother, about what she wanted from him and how eager she was for him to touch her.  It'd been nearly a week, aside from their one brief interrupted encounter, since he'd even been able to kiss her, and she wanted him badly.  Already she was wet, smalls uncomfortable between her legs where she only wanted to be free of clothing and warm against Garrett's body.  A flare of anger at his absence only made it worse, made her ache.

As she made her way into her bedroom to wait for him, Bethany rubbed a hand over her breasts, feeling hardened nipples beneath thin fabric.  With a sigh she slid her fingers through the ties on her tunic, tugging them loose.   Underneath armor, leggings and corset, belt and scarf, Bethany was left in only her smalls, and eager as she was for her brother, she wouldn't remove those until he was there to do it.  In the year and a half they'd been in Kirkwall, Bethany had learned (and quickly) to change only when the door was locked, she was under the covers, or there was someone to keep guard.  Especially when the opportunities for Gamlen to intrude were plentiful. 

She pulled on her night shift, ill-fitting as it was, and settled down into bed to wait for Garrett.  He had promised and while she wished he were already there, she could wait a little longer for him.

Her bed had seen more use in the few weeks since her brother's first (but not last) midnight visit.  Unfortunately of that, what wasn't sleep was mostly between her and her own hands.  With little time to themselves, she'd been left alone at night with only memories of the way her brothers hands and lips and tongue felt like on her skin.  Her own hands were better practiced than his at knowing all the places she needed to be touched, but they could never feel like his.  It hadn't yet stopped her from using them in his place, and it wouldn't stop her now while she waited for him.

Goosebumps rose on the top of her breasts as she sat in bed, back to the wall and legs bare feet dangling over the edge.    She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as she lowered a hand between her thighs, finger probing through the curls for her wet lips and parting them easily.  Bethany sighed, giving into the feel of her hand where Garrett was not, caressing herself where her brother was lacking.

A sound of boards creaking in the other room broke her attention.  It sounded as though it was just outside her door, but just as soon as it had sounded, it was quiet again.  Hot-cheeked with wet hands, she was in no condition to leave her room to see who had come home, though she smiled at the idea that Garrett might catch her like this.  She'd told him, in detail, of the times she had to sate herself when he could not be there and he'd expressed an interest in watching her someday when the hunger to take himself was not so strong, when they had the space, when they had the time.  If that time was now, Bethany wanted to make the most of it. 

If it was their mother, Leandra would've have called out to greet any of them.  If it was Gamlen, she expected far more noise, drunken stumbling as he made his way from room to room.  Her free hand gathered a fistful of blankets in preparation. 

The floor creaked again, and closer this time.  "Garrett?" she whispered not risking anything louder.  The chances were likely he hadn't heard her, but if it was him, he would come for her. 

"Gar--rett," she called again, arousal evident in the wavering breath in the middle of her brother's name.

No sound echoed back to her and after several quiet moments, Bethany started to wonder if she'd imagined the sounds altogether.  She remained still, eyes fixed on the open door she could barely make out in the dark.  As far as she could tell, she was alone.  Shaken and uncertain she'd head anything at all, Bethany slowly started out of bed.  If nothing else, she would at least close her bedroom door.

Her skin prickled with the movement and the cool air against her flushed skin.  She was barely covered and hurried to the door.  She reached out to close it--

A hand grabbed her arm.  Her door was pushed open as someone yanked her arm and drew her against them.  Someone taller, and warm, and smelling strongly of alcohol. 

She gasped as a second hand grabbed her other arm and held it against her body as they covered her mouth.  There was warm breath on her neck and she felt the brush of skin like a soft kiss.  The hand that had grabbed her arm slid their fingers between hers, forcing her to grab her own breast and squeeze.  She struggled and she pulled magic into her hand, but with both her hands pressed against her own body there was nowhere else to direct it.

Bethany moved her mouth as if to call to Garrett again, but the sound was muffled and the hand against her lips was too soft to be her brother's, but she felt certain it was a man's hand. 

The man rested a moment, breathing against her neck, and she felt something like a fist pressing against her, stiff and uncomfortable.  She squirmed, and her hand was pulled away from her breast and  lifted up to her shoulder.  The man directed her fingers into to his mouth, and he sucked, tongue sliding between her fingers as he tasted her on them.  Bethany was frozen, listening to sound of his mouth on her fingers, and then the smacking of his lips as he wrenched her hand out of his mouth. 

"Mmmm.  Even sweeter than I expected," Gamlen whispered in her ear. 

She struggled against him, and he held her tight, keeping her hands turned in.  Of course, it was Gamlen.   And to be caught alone… Garrett would hear of this, she thought.

"Were you thinking of me?"  He chuckled, and dragged her hand over her body, squeezing her breast and then shoving her smalls aside as his fingers wrapped over hers and slid between her wet lips.

She shuddered, half from fear and revulsion at her uncle's presence and half at the feel of their fingers mingled together and probing her entrance with a slow, teasing speed.  He directed her with a firm grip, but his touch was light and if it weren't for the smell of him, she could almost pretend it was her brother instead.  Her eyes closed instinctively, imaging Garrett as she had been moments before, as Gamlen swirled their fingers around her nub.  She gasped head leaning back against him as her body responded to the touch.

"Ah, yes," Gamlen whispered in her ear, "wet and--" he pointed one of her fingers, covering it with one of his and sliding it inside her-- "you feel good, don't you?  Such a wet, hungry little thing you are."

All her thoughts of Garrett faded with her uncle's voice.  His legs nudged hers from behind, moving her forward.  His erection pressed into her lower back and she could feel his moving  hips working it against her.  Even through her shift she could feel that he'd pulled it free of his trousers, likely before he'd even grabbed her.  Bethany wondered just how long he'd been lingering outside her door, listening to her quiet moans and touching himself at the thought of her.  As much as it made her mentally recoil at the thought of him there beyond her door, against his- her- their fingers she became wetter and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Yes," he purred, "yes.  You're a good girl, a good, sweet girl who will come for uncle, won't she?"

Gamlen laced another finger over hers and with a rock of his hips against her back, thrust it inside her.  The feel of their fingers together was thick inside her, and the rest of their hands pressed between her folds, rubbing and teasing in rhythmic motions.  He nudged her forward again and even lost in a building orgasm, she knew he was leading her towards her bed.  She moved forward awkwardly, but after several pauses for stroking fingers and halted breaths, they were there.

"I want to taste more of you. You smell... so sweet," he said.

Bethany whined as he pulled heir fingers free of her.  Eyes opening to the darkness, surprised by her own reaction, and her repulsion returning as Gamlen drew away leaving space behind her she struggled, wringing her wrists in his hands.  His grip tightened and she heard him tsk and click his tongue in disapproval.

"That's no way to act.  I want to be kind, Bethany," he said as he pulled her around to face him.  "I want to give you pleasure, not just take it.  You could've come to me before... I wanted you to-- I know you like when I watch you.  You haven't said a word to him about it, have you?"  He laughed and her stomach turned. 

He was right.  She knew, she knew and she remembered how she'd ridden Garrett that first time, knowing her uncle was watching.  Her let out a stuttering breath as her uncle kissed her cheek. 

"I want you to come for me, sweet girl."

He lowered her hands to her sides, still holding her wrists firm.  He kneeled in front of her as he guided one of her hands back between her own legs.  He pried her fingers into his and tugged at her smalls even as he leaned in to kiss them.  She felt his warm lips through the fabric, felt his tongue sliding along the underside, feeling the wetness she'd left in them as he'd pulled their fingers out of her moments before.  She was still wet there and she fought to keep from moving her hips in response to his kiss, and the pressure of his mouth.

His voice rumbled through her as he spoke, face buried between her thighs.  "Bethany, oh, I can taste you, how sweet you'll be.  How'll you'll come against my tongue." Despite herself, her body ached with his words, needing release.

He pressed her hands together over her belly to free up one of his to yank her smalls down.  They settled around her ankles in a fluid motion and he kissed the dark mound of curls between her legs, tongue probing and licking at her lips.  She sucked in a breath and he led one of her hands down to his mouth, spreading their fingers into her so his tongue could flick up the length of her lips, and swirl around her own round, throbbing nub.  He teased at it, flicking his tongue around it before closing his lips to her and sucking gently.  He made deep, rumbling sounds that reverberated through her body, that made her ache for touch, any touch, her breasts straining at the fabric of her shift.

"Oh... mmm..." Her mouth went dry, and as she struggled for breath, she leaned back against her bed, rocking her hips against the pressure of Gamlen's tongue.  "Yes," she breathed, feeling the building climax of her orgasm and almost straining to keep it at bay and prolong the warm pleasure cascading through her. 

When she rocked back again with the force of his enjoyment of her, Bethany reached out, steadying herself against the bed with a hand she hadn't realized was free from her uncle.  Her other hand was still pressed between her legs, feeding the tension of her building arousal against Gamlen's thrusting tongue.  She moaned, forgetting her freedom as he let out a low, growl against her flesh, mouth sucking at her with renewed fervor.  She felt his body moving, pressing her harder against the bed, and over the sound of her own breath she heard the quick strokes of flesh as Gamlen took his erection into his free hand.

As he pleasured himself, his moans into her vibrated her body and his thrusts into her were strong and quick.  She moved their fingers with the rhythm of his tongue, stroking herself and lifting one of her legs to allow him better access.  He scooted closer, resting underneath her, tongue swirling and thrusting inside her between kisses that lapped up every drop of her.

A hot, wet thickness slid over her ankle, and down her foot, and Gamlen's grunting stopped.  He licked her slowly and then drew away, with a light kiss against her lower belly.

"You are a tasty thing," he said, as he rose to his feet.  His voice was free of the honeyed sweetness from earlier, it was cold now and she shivered feeling pinpricks of gooseflesh on her arms and the tops of her breasts.

Bethany rose up, hand slowly slipping out of her, as Gamlen released his grip.  Her body was protesting everywhere, sore and aching, throbbing from an incomplete climax.  She felt a lump in her throat, the start of an aching whimper she had to choke back.  She looked down in the darkness where she knew her foot was, feeling the creeping wet trail where Gamlen had come on her.

He slid his hands over her breasts and she clenched her teeth to hold in a sigh, her body wanting the touch and throbbing at the idea of more.  Gamlen pressed against her, and she felt a wet spot form on her shift, cold against her skin where his limp member rested.

"I could finish you," her uncle whispered.  His breath was warm against her cheek.  "You want me to, don't you?  I could satisfy you tonight, make you quiver and moan all night... If I wished it." He stroked her cheek.  "Could he do that for you, does he know how sweet you taste?"

His other hand rubbed between her legs, pressing the heel of his hand against her curls and she whined, frustrated, hips sinking against his hand.  She wanted more, she wanted to come, not for him, but she needed to... could feel how close she was.  He pulled away when she moaned low in her throat, nearly there and--

"I could," Gamlen said.  "But I won't.  Let him come home and see to you.  See how worked up you are, and you'll know... You'll know it was me, not him, that made you feel like this."

Bethany closed her eyes, stiffening and willing her body to forget everything.  She tried to calm her throbbing body, the pulse that ached between her legs, that vibrated throughout her body and made her want to beg him to finish her.

"You'll come to me," he said at last.  "I could fuck you until you beg for me to come in you.  Until you scream my name so loud all our neighbors could hear.  Or I could take you in the night, safe and secret, and all you have with him would be mine instead."

Gamlen kissed her and Bethany shook her head to free herself from his lips.  "Get out, get away from me!" she screamed at last.  She pushed her hands into his chest and shoved him as hard as she could.

Her uncle laughed, and to her surprise he backed away.  She didn't breathe again until he was out of the room and she was alone once more.  And then her breath came raggedly and in choked gulps of air that fought against tears and whimpers of aching need.  She cleaned off her foot and then crawled into her bed, not bothering with lights or to change or put her smalls back on.  What she wanted most was to be under her covers and alone, to sleep and to forget.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep when Garrett woke her by crawling into the bed behind her.  It was too small a space for them both, but he squished in and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.  She held still, uncertain it was him until his beard scratched between her shoulder blades.  Sighing, she sank back into him.  For several minutes they were quiet in the dark.  Garrett kissed her back and shoulders and she let him hold her as she fought the stinging tears in her eyes as she remembered how badly she'd need him, how she'd failed him by giving in to Gamlen when she could've been free.

Garrett squeezed her tight.  "I'm sorry I'm so late, Bethany," he whispered.

After a moment of breathing and swallowing the tears back to make sure they were gone, she turned around to face her brother.

"I waited for you," she said.

"Forgive me?"

She kissed his nose and mumbled something amenable, as she burrowed against his warm, bare chest.  It was then she realized that the rest of him was also bare.  She felt the hair on his legs against hers, and his hardened cock pressed against her leg.   She trembled, need awakening in her at the thought.

He kissed her softly, lifting her chin up to his lips and then sweeping her hair back and cupping it behind her ear.  "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he whispered.  "Can I make it up to you?"  His voice was soft and pleading, and he hooked one of his legs over her hip, pulling her as close as their two bodies would allow.

Garrett's kisses were warm and soft and gentle, playful and his hands touched her with the same reverence as his mouth.  She grew warm under his touch, trembled and ached.  In moments her body was throbbing with desire, long before he rose up over her, cock ready and her brother sliding it between her folds.  With Garrett's first thrust inside her, Bethany gasped and her body released the orgasm Gamlen had built in her hours before .

"You did miss me," he chuckled. 

Grateful for the darkness that hid her blush, and her tears, Bethany nodded and managed a whispered, "I did."

Garrett leaned down with another thrust and collected her lips against his.  "And I you.  I love you, Bethany."  He kissed her again and again, as Bethany lost the fight against her tears and gave herself over to her brother's love. 

"I love you, sister of mine."


	4. What Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett's venture with Bartrand into the Deep Roads is growing close. In a last night together, Garrett and Bethany stay together at the Blooming Rose and away from the prying eyes of family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I've updated. No lie, I worked on four VERY, drastically different, chapters to figure out where this story was headed. This was the one I liked the best and I hope you like it too. (And for those waiting to see what happens with Gamlen, don't fret - that's coming up.)

Bethany was angry at herself almost as much as she'd come to hate her uncle, and she became reckless in her attention to Garrett. She had resolved after that night she would not be frightened in her own home any longer, especially not of Gamlen. She kept what happened from Garrett. She had no regard for Gamlen any longer but she had no doubt that Garrett would want to kill Gamlen if he knew the truth and she could not do that to their mother. She was fraught enough these days as it was.

There was another reason to keep it from Garrett as well. While she was angry, she was also ashamed. Not just because of what Gamlen had done to her, but also because in the end, she had enjoyed it. She could've broken free, but she chose to let Gamlen finish what he'd started. She may not have screamed his name in the process, but he'd made her moan with pleasure and looking at him now twisted her into equal parts disgust and arousal.

Her brother became her escape. He buried himself inside her, called her name and she embraced the pleasure he brought her in the hopes it would drive Gamlen out. Garrett wholeheartedly embraced Bethany's increasing appetite for him. He pinched her bottom when they passed in the hall, he snuck kisses on her neck when no one was looking and they found release whenever they had more than a few moments alone.

There was a lull in their preparations with Bartrand & Varric Tethras as well. They had earned enough money to fuel their portion of the expedition to the Deep Roads. There was little to do now but wait. It would be another week before they could leave and it would be a week free of odd jobs and late nights when Garrett had nowhere else to be but with his family.

They had a party with their friends several nights before the last. It was a night of fun and debauchery, Isabela and Aveline had fallen into drunken laughter with more than a kiss or two shared between them. Bethany had teased Isabela that she might be a little frightened to leave Aveline behind in Kirkwall, having grown more attached to the redhead than she might've wanted to admit. For his part, Garrett stuck close to his sister, clutching her hand when he had reason to sit close and slipping his hand to her knee and between her thighs when he could sit closer still.

They'd grown more brazen with their friends, sharing whatever affection could be dismissed as familial openly and more, if they thought their friends drunk or distracted enough. At home, their mother only commented that she was pleased at how close they'd grown, and they'd acknowledged it, certain Leandra didn't realize how close they meant. Gamlen had merely stared and made a crude joke, one his sister either didn't understand or choose to ignore. Bethany had smiled sweetly at her mother, never wanting to give her uncle a moment of triumph or watch her brother redden in anger.

When there were only two days left before their journey, Garrett rented a room for them at the Blooming Rose. He told her in the afternoon, whispering it into her ear between chores.

"We'll stay at the Rose tonight, just you and me. I've rented us a room for the whole evening so we can stay as long and be as loud as we like, with no questions."

"Really?" Bethany wanted to ask a dozen questions, but could only manage the one in her excitement.

"Yes," Garrett said, nodding. "I've already told Mother our friends want to keep us out all night. Tomorrow night we'll have our supper with her and we'll need to get a proper sleep before it's time to leave."

Bethany clapped her hands silently and grinned at her brother. "How perfect!"

"I'd hoped you'd be pleased."

"I am."

In the evening Bethany found that her brother had arranged everything. Madam Lusine had tried to sell them a companion for the evening when they'd arrived, but Garrett had declined as politely as possible while Bethany waited. She'd worn the hood up on her cloak, covered as much as possible as not to be recognized- not that they expected to find anyone they knew at the Rose, but Garrett had done business there before and it was best his sister not be recognized checking in with him for a night.

They lay in bed both of them warm and sweating slightly, resting and tangled up with each other. Garrett's hands rounded the soft curve of Bethany’s stomach. Clothed, she looked much as she always had, but with his sister naked across his lap, he pretended there was a slightly larger curve of her belly and smiled at the thought.  His legs stretched out under Bethany, taking up as much of their rented bed at the Blooming Rose as his long frame possible could.  As his hands moved to trace the curving lines of her stomach, he wanted to believe he could feel the imagined difference under his fingertips.

Teasingly, he slid a hand down to caress the still-slick mound of curls between her legs.  They’d wasted no time in christening their room when they’d arrived, despite already having paid for the whole night.  His fingers slid easily between her folds and Bethany sighed in response.  She lifted a hand to his warm chest, palm resting over his heart. 

Garrett’s grin matched hers, just as easily as most things about both of them could be compared.  Months ago -- six almost exactly -- when Garrett had snuck into his little sister’s bed, he had not been of the mind to see whatever came of that night as the relationship it was now.  He’d expected hatred, and found love and happiness instead.  Bethany had welcomed him and did so again and again whenever possible.

Bethany’s soft gasp as he slid two teasing fingers inside her, drew his gaze up to hers.  She moaned, her shoulders drawing back as she arched in response to his movements. 

“Lay still, love,” Garrett whispered.

Bethany obeyed, relaxing down against him, hands falling to her sides.  She sighed softly as his fingers moved inside her, nudging her softly open to a third finger.  He pressed inside her, fingers grazing the walls of her, filling her.  Bethany held her breath for a moment and Garrett drew his hand back, fingers gliding back slick and easy.  After exhaling, she licked her lips and closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of her brother's hand.

With her eyes closed to him, the sounds of Garrett and his hand, muffled slightly and her mind was filled only with the gentle intake and exhale of each of her breaths.  Garrett worked his fingers back and forth slowly, pausing anytime Bethany gasped of moaned with pleasure.  He let her calm down, her breathing go steady again before he started anew with his careful stroking.  Bethany felt stretched thin on a breeze, her breaths coming shorter and lighter with each stroke of her brother's hand.  Gooseflesh rose on her arms and the effort of calm she strained for drove her mind into a spiral of ever increasing pleasure.

"Garrett," she moaned, when she felt she could take no more without succumbing to a shuddering  release.

In response, Garrett withdrew his hand and moved deftly from her side, putting her softly back on the bed.  She opened her eyes to watch him and saw his face and his bare chest flushed red and his cock stiff.

"Shhh..." He said with a wet finger to his lips. His tongue flicked out to taste her on this fingers, and he exchanged a soft grin with his sister at the sweetness of her. "I love the taste of you, Beth."

He slid between her legs, face resting on the mound of dark curls, wet and sparkling from his recent efforts.  He lowered himself to the bed, head tilting down beyond her view, and before she could lean forward to see him, his tongue slid between her swollen and sensitive lips.  Bethany's answering moan was as loud as any patron or lady of the Rose.

Garrett made a low sound that rumbled inside her and Bethany clutched the bedsheets in her fists.

"Oh Maker," she exclaimed dreamily as she felt herself spilling into his mouth.

There was a deep muffled response that made her legs shudder and Garrett's tongue slid inside her, licking slowly.  Bethany's moans came faster as her brother made her legs shudder and she came for him again.

She felt movement and then soft, chill air  as Garrett drew himself up.  He was grinning again, mouth ringed and wet.  His lips were pink as he rocked forward to kiss her.  His hand slipped between them and she felt the hard effort of his cock against her leg as he moved it to her entrance.  His kiss deepened as Bethany went breathless once more.

When he entered her his thrust was fast and rough, and Bethany let out a deep moan of satisfaction as he filled her completely. 

"Garrett," she whispered.

"My sweet sister." He laid his dry hand to her cheek and kissed her again.

While their lips were still locked, his tongue thrust between her lips, Garrett bucked his hips quickly driving himself home inside her once more.  He moaned, stealing her breath as he did.

Bethany arched her head tilting back, her eyes closed.  With each of Garrett’s thrusts the world behind her closed eyes grew darker and she felt the world shrinking to the warm points where their bodies touched.  It wasn’t just that she felt full of his manhood, but it felt as though she could feel him in all parts of her mind and body.  Already swollen and sensitive from his delicate attention, Garrett’s now quickened and vigorous thrusting had Bethany’s body shuddering as she gasped for air between moans.

As he neared his own release, Garrett lowered himself to his elbows so his head could dip down to her breasts.  He kissed her, his mouth warm and wet on the delicate skin between her breasts.  His movements slowed and Bethany thought she might faint from desire as she felt his stiff cock resting inside her.  Her body tightened around him involuntarily and he chuckled against a breast before his teeth grazed over her already hard, rounded nipple.  He sucked it between his lips, his teeth a faint whisper on the tip and she lifted her head to peer at him.

“Enjoying yourself?” she teased between heaving breaths.

There was a wet popping sound as he let her breast fall from his lips as he looked up at her.  “Immensely, little sister.”

Bethany rocked her hips, driving his cock inside her as far as she could manage.  She closed her eyes to the sensation, a smile twisting up her lips at the corner. 

Garrett chuckled.  “Eager, are you?  After everything I’ve done?”

“Aren’t you?” she asked.

He licked a teasing circle around her erect nipple and then let out a slow warm breath between pursed lips.  Bethany pressed her lips together in a thin but amused line as she tried not to sigh with pleasure at his movements.  Instead, she answered by lifting her hips and drawing her feet up behind his thighs. 

“Is that so?”  Garrett chuckled again turning his attention to her other breast and repeating his motions of dedication to her. 

“It is so,” she whispered, nearly a quiet moan of need as he drew his hips back and she felt a hint of cool air between them. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the movement or the cool air that made her feel wet all over again, but Bethany was almost certain that she would be able to come again without his help if he teased her anymore.  Garrett moved so far she feared his thick cock would withdraw from her completely and then without a hint of preparation, he was far inside her once more, a fast, hard movement that caught Bethany by surprise and drew a low moan up from deep in her belly. 

“Garrett!”  Her eyes were wide with surprise and lust long enough to see him smile brightly before he repeated the action.

He knew his sister and her body well, and his own enough to know they could both take a little more -- a little teasing, a little waiting, made every feeling heightened as though they existed on pleasure alone, craved it more than anything else in the world.

"My love." He kissed her hair and caressed her breast and his hips moved very slowly, cock teasing in and out of Bethany.

His name became a soft moan from her lips, barely audible as he dipped his head to her breasts again. And then she's leaning her head back, her hands sliding to his shoulders. Bethany arched her back, pushing her breasts out and he flicked his tongue out over a nipple. A hand moved to the back of his head and she pressed him close as he latched onto her breast, sucking gently.

Garrett remembered once hearing a story from a young man back in Lothering who said he'd suckled from his wife shortly after she'd given birth. He'd said the milk was both sweet and sour, and that it made him hard just to taste it.  Another man had told them it was possible to drink from a woman even years after her babes had stopped suckling, as long as it was done so regularly that the breasts could not forget how. Though Bethany has never given birth, Garrett wondered if it's still possible, if only he pays them such regular attention.  It seemed an idea too strange to be true and yet, with the way his sister held him in place he wondered if she thinks the same thing.

He looked up and took comfort in the closed-eyed pleasure he sees on her face. When he grazed his teeth across her nipple, she peeked at him with a smile.

Bethany couldn't help but think of the attention Gamlen gave her breasts and she held Garrett close to her in order push the memory away. The feel of lips and pressure on her breast remained pleasurable whether it was Gamlen or Garrett in her mind, though she wished it were not so. She also remembered the night in Garrett's room as she'd found her uncle peering in at them through the dark night. His teeth had caught the light and it was the pride she remembered feeling then, knowing that it was her brother who claimed her, who marked her, and it was Garrett she wanted.

She held Garrett's head to her breast, chasing Gamlen from her mind by focusing on each movement of his lips, of his teeth. Her breath was warm against the top of his head and she wondered like he does, if this is what a babe would feel like against her. No, she thought, it wouldn't be the same. But a piece of her would like it to be or would like to feel both, in order to know the difference.

Her breath caught as Garrett moved, his cock pushing slowly inside her as his tongue chased her nipple in circles the hard focus of his suckling stopping. His thrusts increased steadily, finding a rhythm as she grew wetter at the need for him. She slid a hand between them, caressing herself in time with his movements, soft moans coming in time with each thrust.

She sweated and her mouth dried out with her cries of pleasure.  She waited for the feel of Garrett’s warm release inside her, but he kept thrusting until her eyes are dark again and she felt the cool breeze of magic just under her skin.  She was wild with the need for release again when he came inside her at last, warmth pooling around them both as he relaxed against her.

Garrett murmured something low and pleased against her chest.  She wrapped her arms over his back and a thin layer of cold magic spread between them.  Tired, Bethany let her head loll to the side and her eyes close again while her magic dried their sweat and lowered the heat between them and in the room so they could rest together comfortably. 

“Bethany,” Garrett said as he moved to lay down beside her.  His body trembled slightly from both cold and sensitivity.  Settled beside his sister, he wrapped his arms around her and pulls her against his chest.  “My Bethany.”

Bethany smiled at the way he whispered her name into her hair. She tilted her head back to smile at him.  He kissed her forehead and one of his hands snaked down over her belly with a soft grunt of approval.

"I wish it could always be like this," Bethany whispered.  She covered his hand with one of her own and smiled ruefully.  "This feels like a dream, Garrett, and if it is I don't want to wake up." It felt like her words filled up the room, heavy with intent and longing.

"Don't say that," Garrett said.  "I couldn't lose you to some dream, Bethany." He kissed the side of her forehead and she sighed.

"You know what I mean, Garrett."

She felt the rise and fall of his chest in a heavy sigh.  "I do.  I promise we won't have to hide forever.  I want to have you, all of you-"

"It's not the same; we both know it.  Someday, we'll have the estate, money… I'll take good care of you, little sister."

"And Mother?" Bethany turned, shining blue eyes looking up at him.

"We'll..." Garrett let out a huff and shook his head.  He met his sister's eyes, pleading for her understanding.  "I don't know.  We'll figure it out when we need to.  I have enough money to join Bartrand's venture to the Deep Roads and it might be best to wait until I get back."

"We have to hope she understands."  His smile was unsteady and Garrett laid quiet against his sister as she pushed back a fall of dark hair from his face.  Her fingers traced the side of his face, rubbing through the coarse stubble on his chin.

Bethany kissed him, momentarily avoiding an answer while lost in her brother’s warm breaths.  Lips still touching she rested her head against his. They fell asleep not long after, resting together as they never could at home, wrapped warm and tight in the other’s embrace. 

When they finally woke it was to the sharp rap of knuckles on their door.

“Come on, it’s morning!  Time to check out!”  Their door is pounded on, louder this time and as Garrett and Bethany both stirred, footsteps retreated down the hallway.  Distantly they heard the sound of another door being pounded upon.

Bethany untangled herself from her brother’s tight embrace, body and mind revolting at the idea of being awake.  She slowly worked her way up to sitting on the edge of the bed, Garrett behind her, refusing to acknowledge the daylight creeping under the window on the far side of the room.  When she could open her eyes at last and keep them open, Bethany turned and pushed her brother’s shoulder.

“Garrett!  We need to get home.  We slept all night.”

“Mmmm, sleep,” Garrett mumbled.

“No, get up.”  There was a smile tugging at her lips but she pushed him again and used her best serious voice to rouse him.  “If we stay, you'll miss your meeting with Bartrand.”

“Huhhh?”

Bethany leaned down and kissed Garrett’s cheek.  He turned his face into her kiss and reached out to pull her back down to the bed.  She pulled back and flicked his bare freckled shoulder with her fingers.

“I’ll go home and leave you here then.  Maybe it’ll look better if we get home separately anyhow...”

"I'm awake," he grumbled.  Garrett stirred, stretching his long legs under the covers.

"Good."  She pushed off of him, her feet padding on the floor as she left the bed to dress. 

Garrett sat slowly, reluctantly pushing himself out of the bed and up to standing. His clothes were not readily available and he spied both his and Bethany's clothing strewn around the room. Bethany was picking up her small clothes as he approached behind her and pinched her bottom playfully.

"Get dressed, you." She swatted at him with her clothing as he walked by to grab his own clothes.

They finished dressing and both of them look at the room and the messy bed with a mixture of feelings both happy and sad. While it lasted, it was a nice dream, Garrett thought.

"I don't want to go," Garrett whispered, his hand resting on the door uneager to open it.

"Me neither. I wish we had more time." Bethany lifted her chin, lips meeting Garrett's as he smiled and he let out a sad, mournful moan against her lips.


End file.
